1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to surgical apparatuses, devices and/or systems for performing surgical procedures and methods of use thereof. More specifically, the present disclosure relates to hand-held surgical apparatuses, devices and/or systems configured for use with selectively removable handle assemblies, and handle assemblies for use therewith.
2. Background of Related Art
A number of surgical device manufacturers have developed product lines with proprietary drive systems for operating and/or manipulating electromechanical surgical devices. In many instances the electromechanical surgical devices include a reusable powered handle assembly, and disposable or single use loading units. The loading units are selectively connected to the handle assembly prior to use and then disconnected from the handle assembly following use in order to be disposed of or in some instances sterilized for re-use.
Many of these electromechanical surgical devices are relatively expensive to manufacture, purchase and/or operate. There is a constant desire by manufacturers and end users to develop electromechanical surgical devices that are relatively inexpensive to manufacture, purchase and/or operate.
Additionally, in the event that the powered handle assembly of the electromechanical surgical device should become inoperable or ineffective during a surgical procedure, a desire exists to manually be able to complete or reverse the surgical step.